


The Bruce Partington Plans

by orphan_account



Series: A Study in Random Objects [4]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Crack, Crack, Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-12
Updated: 2012-11-12
Packaged: 2017-11-18 12:40:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/561163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mycroft is the Bruce Partington Plans</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Bruce Partington Plans

This was ridiculous, he played a role of minor importance in the British Government and Sherlock hadn’t even bothered to try and find him after Andrew West had lost him.  
And as much as Mycroft liked John, he wasn’t exactly the person Mycroft had thought capable of taking on such an important task. Well, I was wrong about him  
Now he was sitting at the bottom of the swimming pool after Sherlock had given him to the criminal genius Jim Moriarty and said criminal hadn’t deemed him important enough to keep.  
Mummy is going to be very upset when she hears about this.

**Author's Note:**

> Wrote this for the Party When Dead submission party


End file.
